


A Tuesday Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [15]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec and their boys eat dinner at Taki's</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tuesday Night

“Boys just settle down. Kaelie will take our orders in a minute.”

“But Papa I'm soooooooooo hungry!”

“Meeeeee too!” Max added not to be outdone by Rafe

“oh well in that case I'm thinking you'll both have the frog leg stew?” Kaelie teased as she got to their table

"Noooooo" they both laughingly yelled in unison

“sorry it seems two little boys have not been on their best behavior” Magnus added

“oh don't worry about it. You know I love waiting on your family. It's the highlight of my Tuesday. So the usuals?”

“yeah” Alec replied.

Kaelie brought over a plate of rolls so the boys could eat while they waited on their food.

“Daddy do you and Papa have to go to Idris next week?” Rafe asked in between bites of his roll.

“Yes we told you all about it. I have to go teach a class again and Papa has council meetings. You remember we said you're going to stay with Aunt Lily and Aunt Maya while we're gone.”

They hated leaving the boys, but they would both be so busy in Alicante and it was only a week that they had decided it was better for the boys to stay here and of course they had to leave the boys with Lily or she was going to go on again about how they play favorites with Maryse.

“I like Aunt Lily she tells me the best stories well besides uncle Jace” Max replied

“Oh really” Alec asked a little playfully, “So where do Papa's stories fall then?”

“You're better at stories than grandma” Max beamed as he replied

That got a big laugh out of Magnus and made Kaelie jump a little as she brought the food.


End file.
